yukichanz bdayhadiah terindah baginya adalah
by AoryutochanZ
Summary: karena hari ini adalah ulang tahun yukimura, seluruh anggota datang merayakan. tapi dia merasa ada yang kurang... apakah yang membuatnya merasa tidak senang?


Event: Yukimura no Otanjoubi ^^

Type: Yaoi??

Time: antah dimana (masa sih umur na 15 taon truz???)

* * *

Hadiah yang Terindah adalah...

"Rasanya waktu berjalan lama sekali" keluh Yukimura yang masih duduk menatap komputernya. Dia kembali menatap jam berbentuk buku itu yang berada didekatnya dan kembali kepada layar komputernya. "Baru jam 12 dan masih ada 5 jam untuk pulang"

Pekerjaannya sudah dia kerjakan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu dan tinggal dia gabungkan dengan pekerjaan temannya. Tetapi temannya tersebut belum selesai, dan mau tidak mau dia harus menunggu. Untuk mengisi waktu luang yang ada, dia hanya bermain dan sesekali membuka email dari teman-teman lamanya.

Dari sekian banyak email dan berita yang ada, dia tertarik pada salah satu artikel yang muncul di website yang dia buat bersama mantan anggota regular yang lain. Salah satu teman dan mantan anggotanya itu saat ini menjadi pusat perhatian salah satu perusahaan perfilman besar. Ya, dia adalah Jackal Kuwahara. Didalam websitenya, Jackal mengatakan bahwa dia merasa senang sekali walaupun ditengah kesibukannya sebagai model majalah, dia tidak merasa terbebani sama sekali. "Ternyata inilah jalan hidupnya..." gumamnya dan mencari kabar dari yang lainnya.

'Yagyuu Hiroshi, sebagai presiden direktur perusahaan hukum, dia mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan baik yang dibuktikan bisa mengangkat perusahaan yang sudah hampir jatuh menjadi berjaya kembali', isi salah komentar yang tertera.

Tapi ada salah satu komentar yang membuatnya tertarik, 'Tentu saja dia bisa melewatinya. Karena ada seseorang yang selalu mendukungnya dari belakang, puri~'. _Niou Masaharu... sudah pasti dia yang mengomentari sekaligus membantunya. _Pekerjaannya sebagai editor majalah, tentu saja mempunyai banyak channel untuk membantu pasangannya itu. "Mereka memang selalu begitu. Selalu kompak sejak SMP" senyumku lagi.

Marui Bunta yang menjadi Mc dan Yanagi Renji yang menjadi produser disuatu stasiun TV sering kali membuat kekonyolan disetiap acaranya. Jikalau masih ada waktu, beberapa kali Yukimura menonton acara itu dan teringat masa-masa bersama dengan teman-temannya itu.

Bagaimana dengan Kirihara Akaya sendiri? Yukimura melihat salah satu headline dibagian Sport dan menemukan sebuah artikel, "Tim Nasional sungguh membanggakan. Berkat pelatihan dari pelatih Kirihara Akaya membuat tim didikannya bisa melewati pesaing yang selama ini sulit untuk ditaklukkan"

"Akaya, kau curang sekali" tawanya dan menutup mematikan layar komputernya. Tanpa dia sadari, waktu sudah berjalan cepat dan jam-pun sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Waktunya untuk para pekerja untuk pulang.

Saat dia merapikan kertas-kertas yang tersebar di atas mejanya, ada seorang perempuan memasuki ruangan, berdiri tegak didepan mejanya dan memberi hormat sebelum berbicara. "Pak, ada kiriman dari tuan Atobe." Dia memberikan sebuah amplop dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Dasar kau, Atobe. Lama sekali kamu memberikannya padaku!" keluh Yukimura. Isi dari amplop itu adalah data perusahaannya berikut surat pernyataan untuk melakukan kerjasama. Selain itu ada pesan kecil yang tertulis, "Maaf. Aku baru kembali dari Amerika. Atobe".

Dengan kecepatan yang ada, dia menggabungkan data kerjasama milik Atobe dengan perusahaan miliknya. Sekitar 1 jam dia sudah selesai mengerjakan penggabungannya itu dan beranjak keluar untuk segera pulang ke apartemennya.

Piiip. Sebuah pesan, dari Yagyuu. "Yukimura-kun, bisakah kamu datang ke restoran biasa?" _restoran biasa?. _Yukimura meng-iya-kan dan meminta supirnya untuk segera mengantarnya.

Sekitar 15 menit dia sampai dan Yagyuu-pun sudah duduk disalah satu meja dalam. "Ada apa, Yagyuu?"

"Ah, Yukimura" sapanya ditengah lamunannya. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?" tanyanya membuka perbincangan.

"Membosankan" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Kamu sendiri?" Yagyuu hanya diam dan tertunduk. "Ada apa? dan mengapa kamu memanggilku kesini?"

Yagyuu terlihat bingung dan gelisah. Akhirnya dia mengangkat bicara, "Ini mengenai pekerjaanku dan..."

"...dan?"

"Niou..."

"Niou...Niou? ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia ingin keluar dari pekerjaannya karena ada salah satu teman Yanagi yang mengajaknya bermain film"

"Lalu?"

"Ya... aku...aku tidak suka saja"

Yukimra diam sejenak dan tersenyum padanya. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu tidak mengatakannya langsung keorangnya?" dia menggeleng. "Kenapa?"

"Aku malu..."

"Bukankah kalian selalu bersama sejak SMP?"

"Ya. Tapi, sejak itu dia sulit sekali dihubungi"

Yukimura sangat mengerti perasaannya. Tentu saja Niou sulit dihubungi karena waktu mereka yang berbeda jauh. Bahkan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya saja sudah memakan waktu yang banyak. Terlebih lagi menambah waktu untuk bertemu dengan Niou menjadi halangan baginya.

Untuk menghilangkan ketegangan yang ada, Yukimura mencoba mengganti topik dan tapa disadar hari semakin malam. Yagyuu melihat handphonenya dan terlihat terkejut. "Gawat. Aku lupa"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku lupa menghubungi supirku untuk menjemputku. Sudah jam segini, pasti dia sudah pulang"

"Mau aku antar?" Sempat muncul keraguan. Tapi karena desakan Yukimura, akhirnya dia menyetujuinya. "Oh ya. Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku membeli buku yang bagus untuk kamu baca. Tidak apa-apakan kalau nanti mampir ketempatku dulu" Yagyuu mengangguk dan merekapun mulai menuju apartemen Yukimura.

Kurang dari 1 jam mereka sampai. Sesampainya di depan pintu, tiba-tiba saja Yagyuu berjalan mendahuluinya dan menetuk dengan tangan yang masih dia turunkan. "Ada apa, Yagyuu? Mengapa cara mengetukmu itu? Dan untuk apa, sedangkan aku ada disini?" tanya Yukimura yang masih bingung sambil mencari kartu pintu masuknya.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa" sangkalnya dan berjalan kebelakang Yukimura.

Yukimura yang masih tidak sadar, memasukan kartu dan membuka pintunya. Tiba-tiba saja ada terompet yang dibunyikan dan petasan mainan kearahnya. "Yukimura, Selamat Ulang Tahun!!!"

Yukimura sempat diam karena syok lalu tersenyum dengan mereka semua. "Terima Kasih, ya" dia melihat pada Yagyuu. "Jadi tadi adalah kode bagi mereka, ya?"

"Jangan marah, Yukimura" bela Niou. "Aku yang memintanya untuk membohongimu, dan sepertinya kamu memberikan jalan padanya"

"Berarti yang tadi kamu ceritakan?" Niou bingung dan terkejut.

Yagyuu dengan cepat menutup mulut Yukimura dan membisikan, "Tidak. Aku menceritakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh." Yukimura hanya menghela nafas dan mulai berpesta dengan teman-temannya.

Ada yang bernyanyi, bermain dan mengobrol. Padahal jumlah orang yang datang hanya 6 orang saja. "Hah? Hanya 6 orang?" pikir Yukimura. _Niou dan Marui sedang berebutan makanan. Yagyuu dan Renji sedang berdiskusi, Akaya dan Jackal sedang memasak BBQ. Lalu... dia..._

"Buchou!" teriak seseorang yang sejak dari dulu hingga sekarang tidak pernah berubah, Akaya. Melihat wajah buchou kesayangannya itu murung, dia bertanya-tanya, "Buchou, kenapa diam saja? Marah gara-gara makanannya diambil niou-senpai ya?"

Niou yang sedang makan itu, langsung berlari mendekati Akaya. "Apa katamu?! Memangnya Yukimura itu seperti kamu?! Dasar bakaya!"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu?!" kembali lagi keributan diantara 2 orang itu. Kalau sudah begini, mau tidak mau masing-masing pawang mereka turun tangan.

"Sudahlah, Akaya. Tidak usah kamu ributkan" lerai Yanagi sambil memegangi bahunya.

"Niou, kamu jangan iseng lagi" Yagyuu menambahkan dan mengajaknya untuk mengambil lagi makanan.

Akhirnya keributan itu terhentikan. Walaupun begitu, Yukimura masih saja merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. "Buchou" Akaya kembali mendekatinya. "Buchou memangnya kenapa sih? Kok ulang tahun wajahnya cemberut?" tawanya. "Kalo cemberut terus lama-lama nanti mukanya mirip sama fuku-..buph!" sebelum Akaya menyelesaikan perkataannya, Marui yang berada dibelakangnya langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Woi! Kamu gak sadar ya apa yang barusan mau kamu katakan?" bisiknya. "Tahun ini Sanada gak bisa datang"

"Heeee?!" kagetnya yang lalu dibekap lagi mulutnya sama Niou.

"Ya. Sudah dari 1 bulan yang lalu dia mendapatkan tugas berat. Jadinya dia tidak bisa pulang hari ini. Dasar, Bakaya!"

Akhirnya Akayapun mengerti alasan mengapa buchounya itu dari tadi hanya diam saja. Yukimurapun sadar apa yang sudah teman-temannya lakukan padanya. Tapi baginya, tetap ada yang kurang.

Untuk menghilangkan ketegangan yang ada, Akaya sebagai anak kesayangannya itu kembali lagi pada Yukimura dengan memberikan makanan yang sudah dibuat oleh Jackal. "Buchou, dari tadi belum makan. Ini..."

"Terima kasih, Akaya" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Akayapun menemani buchounya dengan duduk disebelahnya. "Akaya, aku dengar tim asuhanmu berhasil memasuki tingkat nasional. Selamat ya"

"Bu-Bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan kemampuan Buchou. Aku saja masih minta arahan dari Buchou..."

"Tidak." Jawabnya. "Ini adalah bukti kemampuanmu. Kamu memang berbakat. Aku iri dengan pekerjaanmu itu..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, memangnya pekerjaan buchou itu apa?" sepertinya Akaya ini memang ketinggalan berita.

"Presiden dari perusahaan perhubungan antar negara"

Waktu terus berjalan hingga tidak terasa sudah berganti hari. Hari yang semakin lama semakin pagipun sudah membuat mereka semua merasa lelah. Akhirnya sekitar jam 3 pagi, mereka semua berpamitan pulang.

"Buchou, jangan murung lagi ya" pesan anaknya itu dan langsung berlari menuju mobil Yanagi.

"Kapan-kapan datang ke acaraku ya. Live!" sahut Bunta yang diikuti oleh Jackal dibelakangnya.

"Yukimura, maafkan aku. Tapi untuk saranmu itu... akan aku coba" pamit Yagyuu yang diikuti dengan menundukan kepalanya.

"Yo, Yukimura!" teriak Niou yang melompat kearah belakang Yagyuu. "Sampai jumpa, ya~" pamitnya. "Oh, ya. Jangan langsung tidur!"

"Kenapa" tanya Yukimura sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Buka dulu kado kami dan... puri~" Yagyuu dan Nioupun semakin lama semakin menghilang dan Yukimura kembali ke kamarnya.

Sesuai saran Niou, Yukimura membuka satu persatu kado dari mereka. Dan hadiah dari Niou yang membuatnya penasaran. Hanya sebuah kartu yang bertuliskan, "Yukimura, saat kamu membaca kartu ini, tutup matamu dan bayangkan wajah orang yang kamu sayangi itu. Berdoalah bahwa dia akan datang saat itu. Tapi ingat, jangan tidur!"

"Hahaha..." Anehnya, Yukimura mengikuti petunjuk yang ada. Dia memejamkan matanya dan membayangkan wajah yang dia sangat sayanginya itu. Dari orang tuanya, adiknya dan teman-temannya. Tapi orang yang sangat dia inginkan datang hanya satu, Sanada Genichirou.

"Sanada... andai saja kamu ada disini... aku...aku sangat rindu padamu..." tanpa disadari, matanya mulai membasahi wajahnya. "Aku membutuhkanmu, Sanada"

.

Yukimura langsung menghapus air matanya dan terburu-buru berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Siapakah yang datang pagi-pagi begini?"

Saat dia membuka pintunya, seseorang bertubuh tinggi-tegap, menggunakan blazer hitam dengan kemeja putih, celana hitam dan yang paling penting dia sangat mengenal orang itu. "Yukimura, selamat ulang tahun. Maaf kalau aku selalu terlambat" suaranya yang datar membuatnya lebih yakin lagi.

"Sa...Sanada" yukimura langsung memeluknya seperti anak kecil memeluk ibunya. "Sanada...aku..aku...pikir kalau kamu kemarin ini..."

Sanada tersenyum, menunduk dan menghapus airmatanya dengan jarinya. "Maaf. Perjalanan kesini membutuhkan waktu 1 hari. Niou sudah membantuku untuk mendapatkan cuti dan akhirnya aku bisa sampai kesini. Sekali lagi, maafkan keterlambatanku... dan aku tidak bisa membawakan apa-apa padamu"

Yukimura menggeleng. "Tidak. Yang terpenting, kamu sudah datang. Itu sudah menjadi hadiah bagiku..."

"Yukimura..."

"Sanada..." semakin lama wajah mereka semakin berdetakan dan nafas merekapun mejadi satu. "Sanada, _i miss u so much"_

"_Me too" _jawab Sanada yang diikuti Yukimura yang menarik Sanada kedalam dan mengunci pintunya.

* * *

aoi: huaaaa... akhirnya cerita kurang dari 4 jam kelar! hahahaha...

t-tapi... t-tapi.. hikz.. *membulat di pojokan*

marui: kenapa?

akaya: ada apa, aoi-chan?

aoi: *melirik ke arah gen_chanz* hikz... gen_chanz.. dia.. dia...

marui: ada apa?

aoi: aku tidak bisa mengatakannya.. kalian tahu kan, apa yang sudah aku liat?? (kalo pnasaran, ada di fb_ku)

akaya: sabar... lagian kan fukubuchou dan buchou memang...

aoi: sudah! aku tidak mau dengar.. hiks... *emo cocon*

all: ....

marui: baiklah.. untuk saat ini sekian dan terimakasih..

akaya: marui-senpai dagh kayak pembawa acara ja...

marui: lah, g disini mang jadi MC kan?

akaya: -____-'

ok.. please review n ur comment ya ^^


End file.
